A bad Past, present and future
by Warthog2554
Summary: A darkness is approaching. Anakin will turn to the dark side with Ahsoka feeling betrayed. Only Obi-Wan tries to comfort her
1. Chapter I: She did not do it

**Author: Warthog2554**

**What's up, Warthog here. This here is my first fanfiction, taking place within the Star Wars Universe. No form of explicit love love or form of hentai based acts will be taking place. Forms of injury and self-harm is present. Readers beware for you have been warned.**

**The main protagonists in this story/fanfic are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Myself as a custom created character ;).**

**In order to make sure you the reader gets the best understanding about what is going on in the story and who is talking when. I will use the underlined when someone is talking, "Bold" text when I am narrating and _Italic when an explanation is on_. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Obi-Wan were walking down the corridor of the Jedi temple to his apartment like complex in order to get some rest.

-This mission was one of the more stressful ones that I've been part of. I hope Master Windu is happy. Obi-wan chuckled as he kept thinking. While in his own thoughts, Kenobi had failed to sense and notice a young one following him. Right as Master Kenobi reached his complex he finally sensed the presence of a young Jedi padawan.

-Padawan Ahsoka Tano, are you not supposed to be with Master Skywalker to train? Obi-Wan asked as Ahsoka started to skip around him.

-Anakin is busy with his Starfighter, besides he told me to not disturb him for the remainder of the day. I do not know why though. Ahsoka said while putting her finger on her chin imitating Obi-Wan's thinking pose.

-And you came here because you are bored? Obi-Wan said with a sense of humor.

-Of Course I'm bored, there is nothing to do besides training and meditation and I have already done more than my share of both for this week alone. _She said looking innocent._

-Maybe we can figure something out. Obi-Wan said as he opened the door to the apartment while Ahsoka dashed inside.

-Now that I think of it, I do think I have some old board games lying around. Obi-Wan said and started to look around.

-Board Games? Ahsoka said with a hint of confusion.

-Why yes, board games. I haven't used those in a while, they may be old but that doesn't mean they are useless now? Master Yoda is quite old but he still has some fight and knowledge left in him. Obi-Wan said jokingly while Ahsoka let out a short laugh.

* * *

Anakin was working on his Starfighter whilst thinking to himself_._

-Ugh, Snips sure can screw up sometimes. I need to talk with Master Yoda and Palpatine as well. Anakin was deep in his thoughts to not notice Clone Commander Rex walking up to him.

-Skywalker Sir, may I ask why you did not want Ahsoka around? Surely you are not blaming her for the incident sir?

**The Incident. Obi-Wan had spoken with the council about a very important issue regarding Ventress and her about gather villagers. Obi-Wan was sent off to negotiate with the huts regarding Hyperspace travel in the Hutt's sector while Ahsoka and Anakin was sent off with Rex and a few troopers to investigate what Ventress was doing. During their mission something happened which appeared to be Ahsoka's fault. What really happened is: Ventress had used the force to disable the republic shuttle's second engine. When Ventress tried to escape via speeder, team Skywalker gave chase in their shuttle. However since the second engine was broken due to Ventress disabling it. Anakin tried to fix the engine which had resulted in it exploding, taking out half the team leaving only Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin standing. Ahsoka was injured but nothing fatal. In the events Anakin was thinking how the engine could break like that and remembered Ahsoka taking a look at them due to them not working properly. Anakin himself was seriously wounded on his left thigh and non-prosthetic arm.**

Anakin had spent a few hours in the infirmary.

-Rex, I'd rather not talk about it right now. Anakin sighed.

-Sir, as you wish Sir. I'll be around if you need me.

-Yeah whatever Rex. Anakin sighed again. Took a deep breath and continued his work on his Starfighter.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been having fun playing all the types of board games that Kenobi had lying around.

Ahsoka had told Kenobi about what had transpired during team Skywalker's mission and that Ahsoka felt as if Anakin was mad at her so Obi-Wan let her stay the night in his apartment.

-Thanks for letting me stay Master Kenobi. It really means a lot. Ahsoka said as she let out a smile.

-Do not worry about it young one. Obi-Wan said as he was preparing some food before they were going to sleep.

-If you say so Master. Ahsoka let out a yawn, indicating she was very tired.

-Now then Ahsoka, let's eat before we sleep shall we?

-Yes please Master, I'm quite hungry. Ahsoka said as she started to eat.

Ahsoka was very tired indeed. As soon as she had finished her food and prepared to go to bed she almost fell down due to the dire need of sleep.

Obi-Wan caught her and carried her to the sofa and put a warm blanket over her.

-Thanks Obi-Wan. Ahsoka said as she drifted away to the land of dreams.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll have to work on their characters a bit before we jump into the main story WHICH will be quite long if I can have it my way.**


	2. Chapter II: Obi-Wan's Dream

**Hi, this is Warthog with the second chapter to my fanfiction named "A bad past, present and future."**

**I've decided to borrow some elements from the fanfic's "He Is My Father" and "Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. An underestimated friendship" due to their Uniqueness and how fun they both were to read. Took a whole day to read "He Is My Father" but i don't regret it :P**

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with a flash, sweating and hyperventilating. Ahsoka was sitting near the edge of the bed, asking if Obi-Wan was alright.

-Master, are you ok? Ahsoka asked.

-Y-yes, I'm o-o-ok. It was just a d-dream. But it felt so real.

He had a dream, not just any dream. A dream about a boy, a fourteen year old boy who was in an accident.

-What was the dream about Master? Ahsoka said sounding worried.

-Let me see.

"The dream"

**Obi-Wan was walking along a snow covered road. He had a feeling that something was waiting for him there, at the end. After walking what seemed like hours he finally arrived to a red wooden house. The house being in pieces after an obvious explosion.**

**Obi-Wan searched the shattered house and found something which made him scream. A boy of the age 14, hurt and cold. The boy cried out for help but no one ever arrived. Obi-Wan ran towards the boy and took care of the boy making sure he was warm. Obi-wan lifted up the boy and carried him away. Whilst Obi-wan was carrying the boy through the snow covered road. With snow keep falling down somewhat quicker. The boy still half asleep and half awake asked whom had helped him.**

**-****You are ok now child, lay still.**** Obi-wan said whilst he kept walking with the boy in his arms.**

**-****W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you? W-w-wh-where am I?**** The child asked, cold and confused.**

**-****My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now lay still please.**** Obi-Wan said as it almost sounded like he was begging.**

**Suddenly. In a flash of light, the boy died in Kenobi's arms whilst letting out one final scream.**

"End of dream"

-I'm fine now Ahsoka. Obi-Wan said as he looked at his chronometer on the wall.

-07:34. Its time to get up anyway. Ahsoka, can you prepare breakfast? Obi-Wan said as he was holding a hand on his head as if he had a headache.

-And get me something for this headache please. Obi-Wan almost cried out.

-At once Master! Ahsoka said as she dashed to the kitchen to prepare something nice to eat for the both of them and something relieving for Obi-Wan's head.

After Getting dressed, getting their breakfast down and that headache hypo for Obi-Wan. They left the complex and went about their day. Obi-Wan oversaw the training of a few young padawans and Ahsoka went to her studies in the temple. When lunch time came Ahsoka went to speak with Rex and Anakin.

-Hi Master, Rex. Ahsoka nodded her her in Rex's direction.

-Hey kid, what are you doing here eh? Rex spoke in a more nature, funny yet civilized voice.

-Obi-wan asked me to ask you if you wanted to eat with us. It IS lunch now anyhow. Ahsoka said.

-Well why not, i'm quite hungry. Are you coming along sir? Rex both said and asked Anakin.

-No thank you. I'm not hungry. Anakin said with a mixture of a sad and mad face. He still thought Ahsoka had caused the incident and was still mad at her.

-Master, i didn't rig the engine to explode. You know that. Ahsoka said almost crying since her "Master" refused to believe her.

-Ahsoka, I am NOT in the mood to speak with you right now. Rex, take her away! Anakin said sounding real mad.

-As you wish Sir. Lets go Ahsoka ¨and get something to eat with General Kenobi¨. Rex whispered so Anakin wouldn't hear.

-Alright Rex. Ahsoka smiled back.

They went to the dining hall and ate in peace. Anakin did not join them. As the day continued to go by Studies and training kept Ahsoka and Obi-Wan respectively busy throughout the day.

Ahsoka had told Obi-Wan about Anakin's recent behavior and asked if it was okay to stay with Kenobi one more night.

-Of course you may stay Ahsoka. I have to speak with Anakin about this behavior. I'm afraid if he can't control it you may have to change Master for the time being. I shall speak with the council about this tomorrow. But Right now, lets get some sleep shall we?

Ahsoka only nodded and they both went to bed.

* * *

**As they were both sleeping somewhere, on some other planet named Tellus Something was happening. The planet inhabitants named the planet Earth. And something big was happening. Especially for a fourteen year old boy...**

* * *

**Warthog's comm-link: Cliffhanger. You'll see who the boy is in the next chapter. Each time i put Anakin in a chapter he will become darker and darker. Becoming more and more Sith Like. But only time will tell yeah? Happy reading :)**

**I also want to mention that this fanfiction: The characters are from the clone wars but when you read it. Imagine as if you watched one of the 6(Soon™ 7) star wars movies. Do not read the story and imagine the characters looking like they do in "THE CLONE WARS". Story is taking place in that universe only that the universe doesn't look like it does in the cartoon but in the movies instead. **


End file.
